Treasured Memories
by Felicia Raine
Summary: (Rated for future language) An Aurikku(my first) that is all sweet and stuff, though I MAY let it drift to a GippalRikku fic later....not sure yet.....
1. Thunder and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFX or from FFX2, and if I did, I'd be a happy person. This is my first attempt at an Aurikku fic, so try not to be too harsh on me!  
  
Chapter 1: Thunder and Pain  
  
After leaving Guadosalam, the party was heading toward Macalania Temple to confront Maester Seymour Guado. There wasn't much talking going on as they walked; Tidus and Yuna were in the front along with Auron. Lulu and Wakka followed a few steps behind them, as did Khimari. Lastly, the young Al Bhed teen, Rikku, brought up the rear. Tidus and Yuna were talking in low voices; most likely about what was to happen once the temple was reached. Auron wasn't paying any attention to them, or anyone else for that matter. Wakka, Lulu, and Khimari were silent as they walked, except for Wakka's occasional comments.  
  
The group finally reached the Thunder Plains as they all stopped. The ground was gray, the sky and even the clouds were gray. Everything held an air of eeriness that sent a shiver through the young Rikku. In the distance, there were several malformed pillars that served as lightning rods. Upon seeing this, Rikku huddled up as if the very sight of the place scared her more than the thought of Sin. Her voice was soft, and full of fear, "Oh no..we're here." Lightning crashed across the sky as thunder rumbled all around them from the bolt. As the bolt of lightning hit the pillar closest to them, Rikku let out a cry of fear.  
  
Tidus's eyes grew wide as he watched the lightning, "How are we supposed to cross that?!" The black mage, Lulu, spoke up, "See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them.hopefully." Wakka nodded as she finished, "We head north, not to close but not to far away from the towers either, ya?" Tidus nodded and then Lulu spoke again, "Meaning, we should avoid wide open areas." Just as she finished talking, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder roared. Once more, Rikku shrieked and cowered in fear of it, "I think I left something in Guadosalam." Auron hadn't said much until Rikku had said that, "It was nice knowing you."  
  
Looking kind of hurt at the guardian's cold remark she shuddered, "Okay, okay! I'll go!" With that said, they started off across the plains. No one said anything as they made their way cautiously over the plains. It wasn't long before they encountered Shelinda standing underneath one of the many lightning rods, "Ah, good day!" Tidus nodded to her as she did the sign of the prayer, "Hi there." With a smile on her face, Shelinda spoke up, "Is it true? I heard that Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna are to be wed! It's such great news! I have to tell everyone!" Without a second thought, Tidus spoke, "Where'd you hear that?" At his question, she looked a bit unsettled, "From the Guado. They were all very excited!"  
  
This only made Tidus's thoughts about the Guado even more true, "I'm afraid you heard wrong. Yuna's going to turn him down." The woman's face fell at this news, "Oh.really?" He nodded, "Yep, no wedding!" With a sigh, she looked up at him, "I see.that's unfortunate. Well, I'm sure that people would have rejoiced all over Spira." Yuna bade her farewell and then the group continued along their journey over the plains. Just as the group got underneath a tower, two bolts of lightning struck the tower causing Tidus and Yuna to both gasp.  
  
Wakka started laughing, "That was a close one, ya?!" Lulu looked to him and then frowned her obvious disapproval, "Stop kidding around." He quickly quieted down, "Yes ma'am." A very fearful Rikku was holding her arms close to herself, "Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh." With a look of confusion, Wakka turned to her, "Hmmm? What's wrong?" The only thing she could do was stand there, "Heh heh heh heh heh." Tidus looked to her, " 'Heh heh heh heh.' You're giving me the creeps!" At that moment, lightning happened to strike a nearby tower. Rikku let out a scream and then fell on her knees, covering her ears. Just as quickly as she fell to her knees, she crawled up and grabbed ahold of Tidus's leg, "I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there! Please?"  
  
Auron stepped up to them and then looked down at her, "This storm never stops, better to cross quickly." Rikku looked up at him, "I know, but.just for a little while?" Tidus shook his head, "Heh, well? What now?" With a sigh, Auron and everyone else, except Rikku and Tidus, walked by one of Rin's many travel agencies. Rikku was almost in tears, "Pretty please? Just a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?" Everyone ignored her pleas, which only made it worse, "I'm too young to die! You're all mean.cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" When no one acknowledged her, she yelled once more, "Are you having fun doing this to me?"  
  
They finally stopped as Auron shook his head, "Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm." Everyone entered the building, Rikku was certainly glad to be in there. Yuna, who was still looking slightly upset walked over to the woman behind the counter, "I'm.a little tired. Do you have a room available?" The clerk smiled cheerfully, "Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way." With a nod, Yuna walked toward the hall, "Thank you." Everyone watched as she walked down the hall without speaking, Wakka looked concerned, "Uh, Yuna?"  
  
Lulu shook her head a bit, "It's not like her." Rikku watched as Tidus followed after her a few moments later. Those two were so much in love that it made her a bit jealous to watch them together. She had also noted that Lulu and Wakka had somewhat of a thing going on, but she was never quite able to tell if it was love, or a serious friendship. With everyone else all paired up, that only left Auron, Khimari and herself without someone. It made her feel kind of lonely to know that she didn't have someone that cared for her. Sure, she was their friend, but none of them loved her like she really wanted them to.  
  
The lone guardian must have noticed the frown on her face since he looked in her direction, "Something troubling you?" She snapped out of her daze and then shook her head, "No, it's nothing." He chuckled low in his throat, "You're a poorer liar than Yuna, but I'm not going to make you talk to me if you don't want to." Inside, she was glad that he hadn't forced her to tell him what she was concerned about. Now that she thought about it more, she noticed that he was actually quite a nice looking man, even if he was old enough to be her father. With a smile, she thought about the day that they had first met back near the Moonflow.  
  
{I remember that day more clearly than any other day in my life. I had just been washed up on the banks of the Moonflow after being beaten up inside my machina. Tidus happened to come by and see me there. I was happy to see that he was alive after Sin had attacked our ship when I first met him. Seeing Yuna, I thought about possibly joining their group as another one of her guardians. I talked with her about it and then she called Sir Auron, as I knew him, over to me. He looked down, "Look at me." I obeyed, but with closed eyes, I didn't know if he would hate me or not. That's when I heard him speak again, "Open your eyes." With a moment of hesitation, I opened my eyes, and I was rewarded with a soft smile and a warm gaze. For a while it would be the last ones I received from him.} 


	2. Campfires and Long Talks

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own FFX or anything like that and I never will so blah, anyway, hope you like this, if you want to use this story, ask me first!

Chapter 2: Campfires and Long Talks 

****

            Once the group had crossed the Thunder Plains, Rikku was back to her normal self again. She was glad to be away from that place more than anything in the world. Now they were entering the Macalania Woods, and to tell the honest truth, it was a bit scary here. They stopped in a clearing for a few moments, the usual pairs going off to talk, leaving only herself and Auron behind. This was definitely not her idea of a fun filled trek through the woods. Sure, Auron was nice guy and all, but he could be very mean and hurtful toward her.

            With a light sigh she sat down on the ground and leaned back against a tree, looking up into the glistening tops of the forest. It was so beautiful here, she would love to stay here forever, just to gaze at all the beauty. Just as suddenly as she had looked up, Auron's face appeared above her. She let out a startled yelp and sat up quickly, "Hey you big meanie! You scared me!" He let out a light chuckle, "My apologies." Rikku rolled her eyes and then stood up, brushing herself off a bit, "Fine, you are forgiven this time, but next time I'm not going to forgive you." She knew that wasn't true, but she wasn't going to take it back now.

            He watched her for a moment, "Are you sure you are feeling well?" The sound of his voice broke her away from her world of thought, "Huh?" Taking a step closer to her, he repeated himself, "I said, are you sure that you are feeling well?" She nodded to him, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be feeling ok?" He shrugged and then turned from her, "The others may not be able to see when you are upset over something, but I am not so blind." She started to say something back to him, but thought better of it seeing as how he had that big sword and she had nothing.

            The others came back a little while later and then they waited on Yuna's decision. Rikku watched as her cousin walked over to Auron and told him of their plans to continue on to the temple. She wished that Yuna would stop her pilgrimage before she ended up in Zanarkand. No one, in her mind, should have to die like that, what was the point to it. All of the work that a summoner did to get there, only to have their aeons destroyed and the final aeon kill them in the process. It hurt Rikku deeply to think that her beloved cousin was going to face Sin, knowing what would happen. 

            Rikku was in deep thought as Yuna's voice broke her out of her trance, "Alright, on to Macalania Temple." She nodded and then they set off through the beautiful, but equally dangerous forest. They hadn't been walking very long when Auron stopped them just before they reached the exit of the forest. Tidus and Yuna looked at him before Yuna spoke, "We should keep going Sir Auron." He shrugged his left arm out of his coat and then grabbed his sword, "I want to show you something, it won't take long." With that said, he chopped away at some tree limbs, causing a path to be revealed.

            Now this had Rikku interested, Auron had never been known to stop the group unless it was a must. But here he was taking a break to go look at a sphere pool, what was so special about it. Suddenly a scream from Yuna sent Rikku running to her cousin, a giant fiend had just attacked. This one was not going to be easy since it shifted it's element regularly. She was thrown into the battle alongside Auron and Lulu, Tidus had gotten Yuna away from the thing for the time being. A smile was on her face, as long as Auron was by her side, she knew she didn't have anything to worry about.

            With a wince of pain, Rikku was sent flying to her butt by a firaga attack from the fiend. Her health was low, but she refused to be taken down by such a thing. Yuna watched as her cousin rose to her feet only to go right back into the battle head first, attacking the monster with all her strength. Auron saw her and quickly reached into his coat and pulled out a Hi-potion and tossed it to her. Rikku caught it and smiled to him before drinking it, restoring her health a bit. Lulu took her turn and cast blizaga on the fiend, causing it to shift elements.

            It was Auron's turn now, he ran up and slashed the fiend with his sword, doing a lot of damage to it. This angered the fiend, and it cast the worst spell Rikku could have been hit with, thundaga. She screamed as she was struck with the bolts of lightning, falling to the ground, her health was deathly low. Tidus leapt up and took her place, Auron grabbed Rikku and ran from the battlefield, letting Yuna take his place. Once he was away from the battle area, he knelt down and placed her on the ground, taking out an X-potion and gently putting it on her wounds since she couldn't have swallowed it at the moment.

            Slowly, her health returned enough for her to stand on her own. She looked up at Auron and smiled a bit, "Thank you Auron…" He only nodded and turned back to the battle area, "You should be more careful next time." Her fists clenched, the man was impossible to deal with at any time in the world. First he was valiantly saving her life, and then he says for her to be more careful as if she were only getting in the way. Then it hit her, perhaps she was just getting in the way of everyone else. The more she thought on it, the more it upset her to think that she was a burden to everyone she cared for.

            The battle was almost over, and no one was paying any attention to anything else but the battle. Rikku took this as her chance to run since Yuna wouldn't notice her and try to bring her back. She took off quickly into the woods, but she didn't know that Auron had seen her retreat into the woods. Tidus finished the battle and then they all walked to Auron, Yuna immediately noticed Rikku's absence, "Sir Auron, where is Rikku?" The guardian looked down at her and then shook his head, "We rest here tonight. I will go and find her. Tidus, you and Kimahri keep watch here while I am gone." Tidus nodded to him and then the guardian retreated into the woods to find Rikku.

            It didn't take him long to find her, she was crying after all. He walked up to the tree she was sitting in and looked up, "Come down from there Rikku." Lifting her head up, she looked at him as a few tears streamed down her face, "No, just go away. I'm not fit to be a guardian! I'm weak, you don't need me, I only get in the way!" The situation was just as he had thought it was, since she was the only one who had been nearly killed, she thought that she was weak and useless. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright, but that wasn't going to happen at the moment, "Rikku, come down here please."

            His soft tone caught her attention, he hadn't been this kind to her in a while, so she decided to just do as he said while his good mood was lasting. She slid down from the tree and stood in front of him, not looking up at him though. He could tell she was still crying, and he did something he thought he'd never do. His hand reached out and lifted her chin up, then he wiped her tears away, "Don't cry. Yuna doesn't like to see people crying. Be happy." His words were brief, but then meant worlds to Rikku, her gaze locked with his and she almost smiled.

            Auron released her face from his gentle grasp and then looked down on her, "Do you need to talk?" She sighed, he was the only person she could talk to about this, but she didn't really want to. Even though she knew she didn't have to talk, she nodded anyway, "Alright." He put his sword down and then sat on a large flat rock, looking up at her, "Go ahead then." That was all Rikku needed to hear before she fell into his arms and cried out her sorrows and thoughts to him. After it was all over, and her crying had subsided into small hiccups of sadness, she sat, nestled in the lone guardian's arms.

            Never, not once in his life, had Auron comforted anyone in such a way as he did Rikku. But then again, she wasn't your typical teenage girl. Being an Al Bhed made her very different from the Yevonite teens, Rikku had a strong sense of what was right and wrong. She didn't think that everything was bad if Yevon said so, and Auron found that surprisingly admirable. He may have been an ex-monk, but that didn't mean that he still followed the teachings of Yevon. Time had changed him so much since he was a younger man traveling with Lord Braska.

            When Rikku spoke, her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked down on her, "What?" She giggled at him and then rested her head back on his chest, "It's nothing…" A smirk found it's way to his face as he tilted her head back up to gaze into her jade spiraled eyes, "Rikku, tell me…please." Her eyes were wide with confusion and an emotion that he couldn't quite name. It took her a moment to reorient herself before she reached up and tucked his collar down to see his face. She leaned in as if to kiss him, but then Wakka wandered up to them. They broke apart quickly and then headed back to camp, Rikku could tell that it was going to be a long journey from there on.

            {_I can remember thinking that he was going to let me kiss him, but then Wakka showed up. He was so kind to me, and I felt it deep down in my heart. All I wanted to do was to stay in his arms for the rest of all time. If he had let me get close to him once, he would let me get close again. My new mission was to finally be able to tell Auron that I loved him. That was a task that was going to be even harder than letting Yuna continue her pilgrimage to defeat Sin.}_


	3. Near Macalania Temple

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now, I don't claim to own anything, but Auron owns my heart totally! Sorry, I had to say that, well, hope you like the next chapter!

**Chapter 3: Near  Macalania Temple**

****

            Finally being out of the Macalania Woods wasn't very pleasing to Rikku, they were now walking through knee-deep snow. She silently cursed herself for not being smart enough to keep at least one pair of pants and a sweater with her. If she could have looked, she knew that she'd have had blue lips by now. It seemed that the rest of the group wasn't even bothered by the coldness of the area. But since they all had coats or heavy clothing on, she guessed that it didn't matter very much that they were in almost waist deep snow. Then to her surprise, they came upon one of Rin's travel agencies. Inside she was jumping with joy, but she couldn't jump at the moment, she was too cold and numb to jump.

            Auron suggested that they rest there for a while before continuing onward to the temple. Everyone went inside and took off their coats; Rikku was the first one next to the heater. The snow melted off of her clothes and legs as she stood, shivering, by the side of the fire. Tidus noticed her and chuckled, "Hey Rikku, next time, you might want to try buying a jacket or something." She turned and glared at him, "That's not funny you meanie!" Yuna giggled and then walked over to her cousin and hugged her, "It will be alright Rikku, he's just playing." She nodded and then smiled at Yuna, "Thanks Yunie." Yuna nodded and then walked over to Tidus and Kimahari once more, the three of them in low conversation, just as Wakka and Lulu were doing. Again, Rikku felt left out, and lonely.

            Glancing over, she noticed that the lone guardian was watching her just like he had at the travel agency in the Thunder Plains. It was kind of creepy the way he just stared at her all the time, but that couldn't be helped at the moment. With a sigh of defeat, she knew that he was the only one to talk with now, but she didn't want the others to know about her emotions for him. He took a few steps closer to her and then shook his head, "When your thinking about something important, you look upset, do you need to talk again?" She looked up into his one good eye and almost melted as she shook her head, "No….I'm just a bit tired…that's all…"

            Suddenly she wished that she hadn't said that because the next thing she knew, she was being lifted up into his arms and carried toward a room. Yuna stood up quickly, "Sir Auron, is something wrong with Rikku?" Her voice was filled with worry as Auron shook his head, "She's just not feeling well, I'll put her to bed. Don't worry yourself Yuna." Tidus gently put his hand on Yuna's shoulder and nodded to her that it would be alright, Yuna nodded and then sat back down. Rikku watched all this, and silently, she was thankful that she was in his arms.

            Upon entering the room, Rikku tried to get down from his arms, but he held her there gently. A look of confusion mixed with surprise crossed her face as their eyes met, "This is what you wanted isn't it Rikku?" She felt her cheeks grow red at his words, "W-what?" He chuckled and then put her down, "You look a little tired, get some rest Rikku. It's not going to be an easy task to confront Seymour at the temple." All she could do was nod and go lie down as he walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Rikku kicked herself mentally, it was bad enough that the sight of him now made her weak in the knees, but he had to go off and make her almost have a nervous breakdown. The man was impossible, simply impossible.

            Tidus looked up at Auron as he came back into the lobby of the agency, something didn't seem right about all this. Just as Auron looked over at Tidus, he knew that he was going to be in for a long talk about something he would rather not discuss. The teenaged boy walked up to the guardian and crossed his arms over his chest, "Auron, is everything alright with Rikku?" Not wanting to even start this conversation, Auron remained silent and then walked away from him, going and getting himself a room to stay in.

            In her room, Rikku was having a hard time sleeping at the moment. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, Auron appeared in her thoughts. The rest of the night was restless for her as she tossed and turned in her sleep, dreaming of many different things. When it started getting close to dawn, her dreams worsened into nightmares about her friends, but most of all, Auron. She broke out into a cold sweat as her dream went on, never hearing the door to her room open up.

            Yuna ran to her cousin's side and shook her gently, "Rikku, wake up!" A moment later, Rikku sat straight up with a gasp of surprise as warm tears flowed down her cheeks. Yuna looked very worried as she pulled her cousin to her and comforted her the best way she could. Lulu walked to the door along with the others, all of them looked confused and a bit worried except for Auron. It appeared that he had no interest whatsoever in the girl's problems, but Tidus knew better, Auron was more worried about her than even Yuna was, he was sure of it.

            It took Yuna a while longer to get Rikku calmed down enough so she could breathe properly. The teenage Al Bhed had whispered everything about her dreams to her cousin while crying on her shoulder. Now Yuna finally understood what had her cousin so upset, and she was going to have to do something to keep her from thinking about it. Yuna looked at the girl and wiped some more of her tears away, "Rikku, if you ever need someone to talk to…I am here for you." A small smile found it's way to the girls lips as she nodded, "Thank you Yunie…"

            Now that Rikku was settled down, or at least was acting settled down, they were about to get on the move to the temple. Tidus stocked up on supplies and then walked outside with the rest of the group, he hadn't taken two steps when that eerie Tromell Guado guy appeared practically out of nowhere. The sight of him sent a shiver up Rikku's spine, she didn't even hear what he was saying to Yuna since she was too absorbed in thinking about her dream.

            The next thing she knew, she heard Yuna's scream, and then the whirr of a familiar machina. Oh no, this was not good, how could her brother be so stupid, she'd have to settle this right now. Without thinking twice, she ran ahead of the group to where Yuna and Tromell were being surrounded by her people. Her brother spotted her and looked angry, " *Neggi, fryd yna oui tuehk rana?" Her mouth fell open, was he that stupid, or that blind, right now, she didn't have time to think about that.

            Rikku ran a few steps toward her brother, " *Pnudran, fro yna oui tuehk drec? E ys Oihy'c kiynteyh. E femm bnudald ran, cu cdub drec huhcahca!" Wakka's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head as Rikku yelled back at him, she was an Al Bhed, and no one had told him. Brother just shook his head and yelled back, " *Oui'mm hajan tavayd dra Lnyfman yht Hakydun, ouin Cissuhc yht sykel yna uv hu ica! Drec ec kuutpoa Neggi." Her heart felt like it was torn out of her chest between the two people who she loved the most, but she couldn't turn her back on Yunie, not now.

            The battle started out with Tidus, Wakka, and Kimahri on the front lines. Wakka was attacking the negator while Tidus and Kimahri concentrated on attacking the crawler. It wasn't long before the negator was destroyed as Wakka switched places with Lulu, and Kimahri switched places with Rikku. She smiled and then started mugging the thing left and right, getting all kinds of items before she turned to glance at Auron. With a nod of her head, she switched places with him, as they passed each other up, she pushed a Hi-potion into his hand.

            Rikku sat on the sidelines and watched the battle, it was almost the same pattern as every other major battle, heal, attack, magic. Her mind wasn't really on the battle though, it was on the red and black clad guardian on the front line. It was so fun to watch him fight, and the way he used his giant sword amazed and confused her at the same time. Something so big was so easy for him to handle, and so easy to kill with. She looked at her own weapon, it seemed so minor to everyone else's weapons. Shaking her head she took her mind off of that before she started crying again. When she looked up again, the battle was over, but this ordeal was no where near over.

**A/N:** Sorry about this chapter….I couldn't think of a thing to write so I apologize if it sucks. I welcome all reviews and even flames, to a point. I'll try to make the next one better, I promise. If you have some ideas, or something you'd like to see happen, just tell me and maybe I'll put it in the story!

* Rikku, what are you doing here?

* Brother, why are you doing this? I am Yuna's guardian. I will protect her, so stop this nonsense

*You'll never defeat the Crawler and Negator, your Summons and magic are of no use! This is goodbye Rikku

**p.s.:** I know that isn't exactly what was in the game, but I don't care, I wasn't trying to be exact!


	4. Death Claims A Maester

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, don't sue me cause I don't claim to own anything! And most of all DON'T STEAL MY FIC! Heh....other than that.....enjoy! ^.^  
  
Chapter 4: Death Claims A Maester  
  
The battle with the Crawler and Negator machina was over now, and they had won easily. Since they had no more distractions to deal with, it was back to getting themselves to the temple. There were overturned snow sleds all over the battlefield, and Wakka was, as usual, eyeing them with a certain high level of hate. Rikku didn't know what his deal was with machina; it wasn't like they were there just to go after him.  
  
She was in the process of imagining one of those little machina chasing a terrified Wakka around when Auron's voice broke her train of thought. Startled, she looked to him, "Huh?" A small smirk of amusement crossed his face, "I said, can we use these to get to the temple?" Finally, someone who wasn't afraid of machina, other than Tidus that is, "Of course we can use them to get to the temple!" After saying that, she knelt down and started moving things around on one of them before it started up, "Yeah!"  
  
Once they had them all started, Kimhari jumped on one and sped off as Rikku stared after him, "I didn't know Kimhari could drive one of those." Wakka glared at one of them and then got on one with Lulu behind him, her laughing lightly before he sped off after Kimhari. Rikku was just about to ask Yuna if she wanted to ride with her, when Tidus walked up to Yuna and helped her onto his speeder. Yuna waved to Auron and Rikku before Tidus sped off behind the others.  
  
This was not going to be a good idea, being alone with Auron wasn't a very good idea at the moment. The lone guardian looked to her and then walked over to the last speeder, "I'll drive this time." Rikku stared at the man and then blinked a few times, "Are you sure you know how?" Silently he got on the last one and then waited for her to get on behind him. Deciding not to tempt fate and that big sword of his, she got on behind him and held onto the sides, "Alright then, let's go."  
  
They took off after the others, being pretty far behind them now. The wind was icy on her and she was freezing half to death, Auron must have noticed this because he spoke to her, "You're shivering..." She rolled her eyes and then answered back, "Y-yeah...i-its cold!" He stopped the speeder and then turned to her, "Step off and then come to my right side, and don't worry, I'm not leaving you here..."  
  
She did as he told her to and got off, moving to his right side, "ok?" He opened his jacket and then moved back from the front, "Sit down." Still not arguing, she sat down in front of him, about to ask what he was doing when she felt his arms going around her to reach the handle bars. The coat fell around her in a protective way, keeping her warm as he started off again.  
  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence, neither of them daring to speak to the other for fear of saying something that they would regret later. It wasn't like they hated each other, but with her emotions running on high gear she wasn't going to take a chance with upsetting them both.  
  
They reached the temple and then regrouped before walking up to the door. There was a Yevonite there at the door, and when Rikku got close enough he pointed a finger at her, "You are not allowed to enter the sacred temple of Yevon!" Rikku looked shocked, but a very calm Auron stepped past her toward the man, "She is a guardian, you cannot disallow a guardian entrance to the temples of Yevon. And there are no laws forbidding Al Bhed to be guardians." The man could only sigh and allow her passage into the temple, "Very well...you may proceed."  
  
As Rikku walked by the man, she smirked and then skittered on up to the rest of the group. Upon entering a room, they found that Yuna was already inside the Fayth. Seymour was standing at the bottom of the stairs being as creepy as always. Yuna emerged from the Fayth and saw them all there waiting for her, looking from her friends to the Maester. It looked as if she were about to cry until she ran to them, being hidden behind Tidus, Wakka and Auron.  
  
Rikku watched as Tidus yelled at Seymour, but she couldn't hear them. There were so many thoughts going through her mind that she couldn't concentrate on just one thing. The only thing she heard was when Yuna yelled out, "I will fight you too!" No sooner than the words had been spoken, the battle started with her Tidus and Yuna in battle first. Not only was Seymour there, but his guardians were there too, and they had the auto potion ability. Tidus nodded to Rikku and she ran at one of the guardians, stealing his Hi-potion so that he couldn't heal himself.  
  
Tidus took his chance and ran toward the guardian, striking him with his sword, the guardian cast a protect spell on Seymour before dying, leaving one guardian and Seymour. This time it was Seymour who attacked, casting a Firaga spell on Rikku and then Tidus. Yuna stepped up and used her pray ability to help them recover some strength after the attack. Now it was back to Rikku as she ran forward and stole the Hi-potion from the last guardian, leaving the rest to Tidus.  
  
Auron watched from the sidelines as Tidus and Rikku worked together to take out both of the guardians, now that only left Seymour. That was what everyone else was thinking before Seymour laughed evily, "Come Anima!" That word sent shivers clear down to Rikku's toes, that aeon was not something she wanted to mess with. Tidus looked to Yuna and nodded, meaning he wanted her to let someone else in to take her place. She nodded back and then looked to Auron, the two of them switching places.  
  
Rikku smiled a bit as he ran into battle beside her, but she quickly turned her attention back to the hideous aeon that was before her. She ran at it, striking it twice before jumping back to her spot in the line up. Tidus followed suit and attacked the monster, this now filling up his overdrive meter. Auron was next up, using his giant sword to attack the horrid aeon, but it still wasn't enough. Knowing what she had to do, Rikku ran out of the battle and let Yuna take her place once more.  
  
Yuna smiled to Rikku and then summoned Shiva, from there on it would be a battle of the aeons. Shiva attacked with Blizzaga as Anima attacked with it's own eerie powers. It wasn't long before Shiva's overdrive meter was full, and Yuna ordered her to attack with Diamond Dust. The attack took a lot out of Anima, and thus it used it's own hellish overdrive. Shiva managed to survive that, and then cast Blizzaga on herself to heal. Again her overdrive was full and Yuna ordered another Diamond Dust, this time it destroyed Anima and Seymour was left to his own devices. Yuna called Shiva away and then switched out with Rikku again.  
  
Back in battle once more, Rikku's overdrive, as well as Tidus and Auron's, was full. Tidus was the first to attack with his overdrive, Auron following, and then her last of all. The attacks took a lot from Seymour, but they would still need to attack as much as possible. The overdrives from them only made Seymour more upset with them and he started casting multi spells on the group, seriously injuring Rikku.  
  
Auron saw the pain Rikku was in and then he ran at Seymour, attacking him with all his might, but the master still stood through the attack. Tidus followed suit and attacked Seymour, but he was still standing. The wounded Rikku pushed herself to her feet and then pulled out a grenade, tossing it at Seymour. An explosion sounded and then when the smoke cleared, Seymour was on the ground.  
  
The battle with the master had been won, but Yuna looked upset. Rikku watched as her cousin ran to his side, finding that she had killed him. Tidus glanced to Rikku and saw that inside she was upset about killing Seymour, but she wasn't going to feel pity for him now. Just as they thought it was over, the guado came into the room and drug their fallen leader out of the room, locking the doors behind them. Now the group would have to face the icy Macalania Temple Cloister of Trials before they could escape.  
  
a/n: What do you think?! Good or bad? Let me know, and sorry it took so long to get this chapter up here! 


End file.
